Beaten
by Devon-Demon
Summary: This is my story...my own creepypasta. Some parts are true others are not...I just can't tell you what parts are what! Ahahahaha!


I was playing Pokémon Yellow for the game boy. You know, that old retro Pokémon game that came out with Red and Blue in the states? Yeah that one.

I was using Visual Boy Advance 1.8.0 seeing as how I had no batteries for my Gameboy advance.

I always had a little kid grin on my face when I saw the little yellow mouse Pokémon doing all that stuff like surf, have a gun, float with balloons, wait what the fuck?

I closed the emulator and restarted it. The opening was the usual, no guns involved. I shrugged it off, guess that's what happens when you play too much call of duty.

I pressed the Continue option and started up the game, checking the Pokémon I had with me.

"PIKACHU Lv: 10"

I frowned as I thought I had a Pidgey but shrugged. No big deal, guess I must have done something to it.

I checked my little buddy's moves before wandering around Viridian city where I last saved. I traveled far to the left and entered the tall grass for some battles to level up/capture.

The first thing I met was a Mankey of Level 3. I fled, too lazy to fight it.

Then a nidoran level 2.

That's when It seemed my Pikachu's cries were a little quieter than usual or so it seemed to me at the time. I shrugged it off and ran from the battle, looking for some birds to pawn.

After finding a Rattata and another Nidoran I found a Spearow.

I kicked its ass with a thundershock and went around the grass again to find a nidoran LV 4 I decided to capture it.

Thundershock almost defeated it and I used thunder wave to Paralyze it before throwing a pokeball.

The little black and white ball shook a few times before going dark

_Woo. Don't really want this anymore. Guess I'll release it._ I thought as I walked my character to the Pokémon Center

I gave nurse joy my Pikachu before I left after releasing the nidoran and went back to the grass for new Pokémon

The first thing I encountered was a level 4 Nidoran

I laughed at the coincidence.

After a bunch of battles, most I fled from, I got bored and headed up to the old man who usually block you from going to the forest and he 'showed' me how to 'catch a Pokémon' which was basic stuff for a player like me.

I laughed as he failed and went to see if I could battle my rival still, on the path to the Pokémon League(Stopping at the Pokémon Center on the way)

Yep. His theme music played and his sprite appeared on the screen and a battle ensued.

I defeated his Spearow with my Pikachu's thundershock a few times and leveled up once and taught him Quick attack by forgetting Growl then I beat up his Eevee and he ran away as usual, only this time he said

"Aargh, no way I lost to a punk like you again!"

I thought that was kind of harsh language for Pokémon Yellow but shrugged and went to Viridian Forest.

That's when things got weird.

The music sounded like normal… only backwards.

I was sure that it wasn't supposed to sound like that. I was starting to get a little weirded out.

When I took a step forwards everything started turning darker.

_OK what the FUCK is going on this shit's not supposed to happen_ I thought as I continued to walk through the forest, which grew darker with each step until the game had a dark tinge, giving it an eerie atmosphere.

I noticed that there was only one path, straight ahead which I knew wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

I looked around my room as I usually do randomly when I get bored or a little freaked out.

After nothing really interesting my attention returned to the game and I saw a sprite of a bird standing at the end of the long path, the music turning more G Major.

_God, if this was my Gameboy this shit wouldn't be happening._

I took a deep breath for more creepy shit and walked up to the bird sprite and clicked the A button.

"SKREEE!"

Zapdos' cry sounded and the music stopped.

_Jesus, I jumped a little at that._

Instead of a normal battle animation the sprite flew off I looked at it puzzled.

I waited a few seconds… and my character began to spin, as if I used an escape rope, and the screen faded to white and back, I was in Cinnabar Island, in front of the Pokémon center.

Seeing no point to quit the game as I had nothing better to do, I took a step and the battle animation began.

A wild Level 9 Pidgeotto appeared.

That was always a useful Pokémon, so I battled it and caught it, using a potion and 2 pokeballs in the process.

I named it Patty.

When the battle was over I noticed the Pikachu sprite wasn't following me anymore and the music was gone.

I saved and restarted the game, just to calm myself down a little bit, I was getting to worked up, this is just a bug….right?

This time there wasn't a happy intro scene, and the music was from Cinnabar Masion.

"Ok, what the hell happened to my damn rom?" I said aloud, thinking I might as well play the scene to see how it ends

At the title screen there was no Pikachu only a Nidoran , and a Pidgeotto.

I didn't click anything and the game started automatically, from the last place I saved, right after I beat my rival.

When suddenly a text box appeared.

"Why did you do this to me?"

_The fuck?!_

"You beat me"

_Beat me? Who the fuck came up with this shit!_

"You did."

_Whoa, that's fucking creepy. Is this even a bug!?_

"You beat me." It repeated.

I pressed the A button again and it said

"You should always listen when others speak." The music extremely loud, so I muted the emulator and the game reset itself.

Needless to say, I was getting pretty damn scared now

The game seemed normal this time around, as Pikachu was back where he belonged. I turned around to face it and pressed A and suddenly all I hear is the Pokémon's cry and the little image box appered as usual.

_OK! This is now shit scary! Why can I still hear that when the game was muted!?_ I thought as I noticed I was back where I started when I turned the rom on for the first time that day, at the poke mart. _Well, I guess I can live with this…Not much progress was lost I suppose._ Suddenly a text box appeared

"We shall see about that" and more eerie music started playing, so I muted the system.

"Don't try and silence me" the music started again. I clicked the power button to the computer.

I was now, officially scared shitless.

"OK! I am NEVER playing that game again! Guess I'll play some other Pokémon, holy shit that was freaky." I said, my palms moist with sweat, my head dripping.

_BUT that's after I calm down and I get some food._ I thought

Suddenly I hear the Pokémon Battle theme playing.

I jump and scream like a little girl before I realize it was just in my mind, my mom looking at me like I was tripping on drugs.

I stopped what I was doing and took a deep breath in and exhaled before making a pre made pizza.

I decided it was probably best to avoid Pokémon for a while.

After I had made and eaten my pizza, I turned the computer back on and loaded a completely different game, "Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories", the computer and emulator no longer muted.

That's when I pretty much soiled my pants.

The opening of the game was playing the Cinnabar Mansion music.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled, jumping off of my bed and jumped to the floor, my heart pounding, sweat dripping down my forehead and my palms even sweatier as a Nidoran sprite appeared on screen.

Suddenly a digital voice played and that's when I wet myself.

"You…..beat…me…"

_Oh shit oh shit ooooooh shiiit._ I thought, trying to back away from the bed.

In a state of mild panic, I ripped the battery out of the computer (it was a laptop but I call it a computer)

Everything stopped. The music was gone, the voice was gone, the sprite wasn't visible and it was quiet.

I took a few deep breaths and left the room, keeping the battery and laptop separate for months at a time until a friend came over and put them together again.

I watched in fear as he started that emulator again.

"Dude, mind if I play Pokémon Yellow?" he asked

I looked at him wide eyed and squealed lightly, making him look at me puzzled.

"I wouldn't. Some freaky shit happened to me last time I played." I told him, but he smiled and said it was probably just some hacked version I downloaded by mistake

I left the room the moment he opened it.

He was alone in there for a good hour or two before he came out, his face blank and emotionless.

"I'm gonna go" he said before he left, without another word.

I made sure the computer and battery were disconnected again before I dared letting my guard down.

The next day my friend wasn't in school. Or the day after that. Or days after that.

Then I heard he went missing.

I knew something was going on, but I was too scared to do anything about it, or even tell anyone.

One day on the news there was a report of him being found, beaten and paralyzed near a river to the west of town, the only word he was able to say was 'Patty'.

I swallowed hard. The name of my Pidgeotto.

I went to bed and had an odd dream.

I was standing in tall grass, a yellow little mouse standing in front of me.

_Is that a…Pikachu?_ I wondered, noticing the little blue…thing ahead of it.

Light electric sparks danced along it's bruised and bloodied body as it struggled to stand.

Suddenly a pokeball flew past me and the mouse or Pikachu and hit the beaten lump.

It shook three times and then lay still.

"Alright! I caught a Nidoran !" a voice said and it took me a moment to realize it was my voice.

I opened my eyes with a start.

I looked over to where I had hid my computer and decided it was time to try Pokémon one last time.

The next day after school I put the battery into the computer and booted it up, loading the VisualBoyAdvance Emulator and opening Pokémon Yellow.

Everything was normal. No weird voice. No scary music. No weird text. Nothing.

So I played the game. Everything was fine.

About four hours passed and nothing scary at all happened.

Until my mom went to the store.

I heard her car leave the drive way and not even five minutes later the game turned dark, and everything was tinged red.

A sudden text box appeared.

"Welcome back Devon."

And then POOF everything was normal.

Until a sudden scream echoed through my house.

When I was home alone.

Then, the cry. That damned cry.

The Nidoran cry.

Suddenly the Nidoran 's sprite appeared on the screen.

"Don't leave me again master…."

I pressed the A button to exit the text box, only to replace it with another and more text.

"Please master…"

I pressed A once again.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Again.

Suddenly the screen faded to black.

After about three minutes, (It's pretty hard to tell when you're about to shit yourself) the screen reverted to the way it was and the Nidoran sprite changed, this time it was beaten, bruised and bloody.

A text box appeared

"Master….Please don't leave me again… I'll always be with you."

I jumped as a faint noise came from the hall.

I swallowed hard before shutting and locking my bedroom door.

_There is no way in HELL that I'm leaving that door open or going to see what that noise was!_ I thought, my heart racing, pounding furiously in my chest.

Suddenly something moved out of the corner of my eye and I yelped, shining the light on the spot of the movement.

Nothing.

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as something was on my bed behind me as the mattress sank to adjust to the weight.

I simply turned the screen around and pressed A, biting my lip to stop from screaming, my body tense as my heart raced even faster.

A final text box appeared on the screen.

"BEATEN"


End file.
